


We Don't Sing

by ArrowverseWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseWriter/pseuds/ArrowverseWriter
Summary: This is another version of the Flash musical episode from season 3 ft. Supergirl called "Duet". instead of Barry and Kara it would be Wally and Zari.Here's the rundown:The Legends are tired of Wally and Zari not confessing their feelings for each other, so they call upon team Flash for advice. Team Flash calls 'Music Meister' to help the Legends with their romance problem. Wally and Zari are sent into a musical world where the only way to get out is to 1. follow the script 2. confess their love for each other 3. and try not to die in the process of doing 1. and 2.





	1. The Plan

SARA'S P.O.V.  
I was sitting in the captains chair, piloting the Waverider, when I turned around to the sound of footsteps. I saw Nate and another man in a suit an tie with a red pocket handkerchief next to him. 

"Nate who is this guy, and what is he doing here?" I ask him.

Before Nate could answer, the man standing next to him said, "Hello Captain Lance, yes I know who you are, my name is Music Meister and I am here because two of your team members need to put a little love in their hearts."

I look at him with a questioning look, wondering what his actual goal is. I was interrupted by My thought when I heard voices. Music Meister laughed and said, "If you need proof that I'm not here to harm you I can show ya." I nodded my head in confirmation and with a snap of his fingers Nate and I were not sitting in the wave Rider anymore. We were in a dressing room, that looked like it was from the twenties. I looked around and saw two people who I recognized instantly. It was Kara and Barry talking. Then a man came in and Nate and I watched the most puzzling thing unfold in front of us.

 

[BARRY:]  
At times like these when life is getting me down  
And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship  
There's at least one power that we both still have  
And that's the power of

[KARA:]  
Friendship

[BARRY:]  
Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!

[KARA:]  
Yeah, it's an easy rhyme

[BARRY:]  
I'm your super friend  
Your super friend  
I'll be there in the nick of time  
If you're ever in a spot

[KARA:]  
And if not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot

[BARRY:]  
I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

[KARA:]  
Oh, okay

[BARRY:]  
Sing!

[KARA:]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[BARRY:]  
When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen  
For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed  
By your more famous cousin

[KARA:]  
Thank you! No one ever says that!

[BARRY:]  
Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"

[KARA:]  
That's a really good impression

[BARRY:]  
Thanks!

[BARRY & KARA:]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[KARA:]  
When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

[BARRY:]  
I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

[KARA:]  
If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

[BARRY:]  
You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

[KARA:]  
Hey, if you're ever broke

[BARRY:]  
I've got the cash!

[KARA:]  
On my couch

[BARRY:]  
You're welcome to crash

[KARA:]  
And if you ever need a hand

[BARRY:]  
I'll be there in a flash

[KARA:]  
Barry!

[BARRY:]  
That was funny!

[BARRY & KARA:]  
I'm your super  
(It has a double meaning!)  
Friend!

"Well this will be fun." I said with a smirk on my face,  
as the Waveriders bridge came into view, walking down the steps to get to know 'Music Meisters' plan.


	2. Plot Twist!!

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Sara and Nate were drinking in the office on the bridge. Sara got up and walked over to where Nate was sitting. She could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Sara asks him.  
"Nothing," Nate lies. "I'm just surprised that Barry and Kara can sing really well."  
Nate doesn't tell Sara what he was actually thinking about. 

He's had a crush on Sara for weeks and the only person he's told was Ray since they're best friend's. He doesn't know how to tell her. He feels embarrassed about his crush on Sara. His thoughts were interrupted when Wally, sped into the room and stopped abruptly with his covered over his mouth. When Wally moved his hand from his mouth and a spoke, the strangest thing happened. He began to sing. 

"Think of your fellow man, lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart." He sang and then covered his mouth with his hands.   
Sara and Nate stood there stunned by what they heard when Zari came in with her hands over her mouth. She saw Wally and put her hands down. Wally also but his hands down and strode over to Zari, and sung some more. "They say it's getting late, oh, please don't hesitate. Put a little love in your heart." Zari began to sing along with Wally as if it came naturally.

While Nate and Sara watched in amusement all of a sudden Music Meister appeared and walked up to Sara and Nate. He chuckled in amusement when he saw Wally and Zari singing and dancing. 

When Wally finally stopped singing, he still had felt the urge to sing more. But he wasn't the only one with this feeling. Nate also felt the same sensation inside his body. 

Nate looked at Wally and gave him a nod to just go. He and Wally began to sing a familiar song known to few. Nate started singing and walking towards Sara, "Can't say the days will unfold," 

Wally continued singing while reaching for Zari's hand. "Can't change what the future may hold." 

But before any of the guys could utter another lyric a miracle happened.


	3. What are you guys doing here?!

3rd Person P.O.V.)  
The lights flickered for a moment, then the room went dark. Everyone, who was on the bridge, tried to figure out what happened by the small illumination the room had from the time stream. Suddenly the lights came on in a flash, but an in expected surprise came from it. All of their friends appeared on the bridge with Music Meister standing in the midst of them. 

Nate, Sara, Wally, and Zari were not paying attention to the massive amount of people standing in the room, as Nate and Wally put on the performance of their lives continuing to sing to Sara and Zari:

"But, I want you in it

Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast

Hard to see while it's all flying past

But, it's clear now,

When you're standing here now

I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do

Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you

And all my life I promise to

Keep running home to you  
Keep running home

To you

And I could see it

Right from the start

Right from the start

That you would be

Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark

Oh, you gave me no other choice

But to love you

 

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you

Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to

Keep running home to you

Keep running home

Home to you 

Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it

Every hour, every minute." 

Wally found himself by Zari's side on the steps where she was sitting when he had finally finished singing to her. Zari was holding his hand while   
leaning on his shoulder. Across the room Nate and Sara were sitting in front of the console and were deep in a conversation.   
"Nate, why did you start singing?" Sara asked him in a quiet voice. Nate remained in silence trying not to answer her question. Sara got up and sat next to Nate. He looked up to meet Sara's eyes staring back at him with concern. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. " I really didn't know   
at first. But then I thought about it and I can't keep denying my feelings." He said. 

"Feelings for what?" Sara asked him.

"For you, Sara. I've fallen for you and--"Nate began to rable on before he was cut off by Sara saying. 

"Shut up, Nate." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"What?" Nate says in complete and utter confusion as Sara's lips brush across his. 

"Just, shut up." she said before she began kissing him.

Nate barely hesitated before kissing her back, while rapping his arms around her waist.

They were inturupted by the sound of applause coming frome beind them. They turn to see teams Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and the rest of the   
legends just clapping and standing there.  
Sara was the first one to speak, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked the large superhero group.  
Barry spoke up and said " Music Meister brought us here and we saw the performance of a lifetime."  
Sara looked at Nate with a sly smirk on her face. He laughed and said to Barry "Well we didn't sing a song about being superfriends." Nate snickered   
Nate walked up to the center console and pressed a button. The familiar sound of a piano filled the room. Sara came and stood across from him with   
the same sly smile as Nate began to sing "At times like these, when life is getting me down and the world is going to end-ship. At least theirs one   
power that we both still have. And thats the power of--" Nate sang as he justured to Sara and she finished his sentence "friendship''  
Everyone burst out laughing except Barry and Kara who were really embarrassed, but desided to sing along.

 

"BARRY:]

Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!

[KARA:]

Yeah, it's an easy rhyme  
[BARRY & NATE:]

I'm your super friend

Your super friend

[BARRY & NATE]  
I'll be there in the nick of time If you're ever in a spot

[KARA:]  
And if not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot

[BARRY:]  
I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

[KARA:]  
Oh, okay

[BARRY:]  
Sing!

[KARA & SARA:]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[BARRY :]  
When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen  
For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed  
By your more famous cousin

[KARA:]  
Thank you! No one ever says that!

[BARRY:]  
Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"

[KARA:]  
That's a really good impression

[BARRY:]  
Thanks!

[BARRY, NATE, SARA, & KARA:]  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

[KARA & SARA:]  
When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

[BARRY & NATE:]  
I love you more than the symbol I wear on my chest

[KARA:]  
If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

[BARRY & NATE:]  
You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

[KARA & SARA:]  
Hey, if you're ever broke

[BARRY & NATE:]  
I've got the cash!

[KARA & SARA:]  
On my couch

[BARRY & NATE:]  
You're welcome to crash

[KARA & SARA:]  
And if you ever need a hand

[BARRY:]  
I'll be there in a flash

[KARA, NATE, & SARA:]  
Barry!

[BARRY:]  
That was funny!

[BARRY, KARA, NATE, & SARA]  
I'm your super  
(It has a double meaning!)  
Friend!"

"Now thats putting a little love in your heart" Music Meister said as he clapped. "What a wonderful show, yet thats not the final musical number."  
"It's not?" Sara asked.  
"Well someone has something to say but they can't say it. So why not sing it!" Music Meister said as he snapped his fingers.


	4. No More SINGING!!!

Before Music Meister could do anything Barry jumped up and shouted, "NO, WEARE NOT SINGING anymore." Music Meister looked at Barry with a faint smile and said, "Oh alright but I will not be hesitant to come back here." and with a snap of his fingers not only Music Meister disappear but the rest of the superheroes, except for the Legends, disappeared.   
Wally just sat there with nothing to say after what he just saw. He stood up with Zari and began to walk to his room with a very sly smirk on his face. 

Nate grabbed Sara's hand and got up from where he was sitting. Sara was not hesitant to get up after him. Hand in hand Sara and Nate walked out of the bridge towards Sara's room. Sara opened the door to reveal a neatly kept room that looks like all of the other bedrooms of the Waverider.  Nate stepped in after Sara and heard the door close behind him. Sara walked over to a table and picked up two glasses and a bottle of bourbon, and handed one of the glasses to Nate. Nate took the glass with a faint smile as Sara began to pour her own drink from the bottle. She held the bottle out to Nate and he took it pouring himself a drink that filled his own glass halfway. Before handing the bottle back to Sara. 

Sara took the bottle back to the table where she found it and set the bottle down to turn around to find Nate standing there with a look in his eye that Sara has never seen in him until now. Nate then has a sudden interest in his drink in his hand when Sara lets out a soft laugh. Nate looks up to see Sara looking back at him as she was biting her bottom lip as she begins to hum a slight tune. Nate then cannot take it anymore as he leans forward and kisses Sara. 

When Nate releases from the kiss he sees Sara reach and take his cup and sets them down back on the table she then reaches and places and hand on Nates cheek, as she kisses him back in response. Nate wraps his arms around Sara's waist as they are in the midst of their own world. when they break the kiss Sara reaches her hand up to run it through his hair. Nate chuckles when she does this.    
Sara looks at Nate in a puzzled way and asked, "What's so funny?".

Nate just looked at Sara and just gave her a smile that explained everything. Nate bought  Sara closer to her and kissed her again with a silly smile on his face and his Elvis styled hair.  Nate began backing up towards the bed that was right he hind him as he and Sara began to see what the rest of their lives would be from there. From that moment Sara finally felt truly at home.


End file.
